girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lucas and Riley/@comment-12185126-20150803223612
I feel as if everyone needs to respect what everyone ships. I am both a Lucaya and Rucas shipper. With that being said I don't see lucaya being a couple anytime soon. They have a lot of growing to do between the two of them before they can(again my OPINION) become a couple. For some reason I get a shawn and Topanga vibe from them. Everyone wanted Shawn and Topanga to be together because they were different, but has anybody thought that too many differences actually make you further apart from that person? Don't get me wrong, I think the whole dynamic for Lucaya is actually rather interesting I just see them being more brother and sister(too my disliking of course). There's just too many ripple effects that could happen, I mean did you see what happened to Riley at the mere thought of Lucaya happening? Now imagine what that really is going to be like. I feel that with semi-formal we're going to get a better understand of where Lucaya stands.. Not them making out against the lockers kinda thing. I think we are going to see where Lucaya may or may not form a brother and sister relationship or perhaps more of a friendship. THIS ISNT SEDDIE. Seddie is completely different because Carly never appreciated Freddie like riley does with mr. buckeymcboingboing and Seddie broke up in the end. Now with Rucas I seem them like cory and Topanga but not really, to me the cory and Topanga couple is Auggie and Ava. With that being said, they are going through some of the same hard ships that cory and Topanga went through, for example, The dance. Cory and Topanga had broken up( just like lucas and riley) and Topanga goes to the dance with another boy and Cory( like Lucas) gets upset and jealous. Now with the whole dating thing... same thing goes. Shawn(like Maya) had asked Topanga out to light the flame so Cory(like Lucas) would ask Topanga(riley) out. Ok, back to what I was saying. That's the thing I don't really like about Rucas. I don't want them to be too much like Copanga to the point where it feels like boy meets world again. I want Lucas to show his angry side.. take it out on riley, go out with other people, perhaps have maya feel like lucas is going to hurt riley and try to keep her safe by keeping them apart. I want their to be heart break for Rucas almost to the point where it seem like there isn't going to be a rucas at all. I want something where it doesn't reassure that Rucas isn't going to be endgame and nor is Lucaya, that maybe Charlie and Riley could be endgame, or something else of that matter. For me, I want to see the writters push the limits with Rucas to the point of(almost) no return. The only thing(in my opinion) that Lucaya has over Rucas is the authenticity. Maya isn't afraid to scream at you back as soon as you scream at her, maya isn't afraid to get reckless. Where Riley is afraid. I want authenticity with rucas I just want to have riley grasp what it feels like to be in a true relationship. Not some unicorns and lollipops thing, ya feel? I just think that if Rucas is going to happen the writers gotta give em some umph.. you know just some edge. The sad thing is GMW(most likely) will only have 2 more seasons, since no Disney show has ever gone over 4. So there probably wont be enough time to see everything we want to see, but for now. I say we sit back and enjoy what ever the writers are going to throw our way... AND NO MORE FIGHTING! We will only have CIVILIZED debates about the ships, no more telling anybody that their opinion is wrong and blah blah blah( I mean Hello it's an opinion) because after all we aren't the writers. Now feel free to reply and tell me why you do or don't disagree and I can tell why we are both right or how you are wrong because, like Topanga, I'm always right even if it is myy opinion, my opinion are always right XD Just kidding but seriously feel free to reply! Sorry for the rant :)